


peace of mind

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Series: exploring your newfound relationship [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Flashback Era (Noblesse), Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Service Submission, implied past non-sexual bdsm, theyre so smitten it makes my teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Frankenstein finds comfort on his knees. Raizel wants to make it better for him.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: exploring your newfound relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021200
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> you are not immune to the gay vampire propaganda
> 
> for mar who just passed ch295 :) i wrote this instead of memorizing microbiology and i made the quick edits during my pharmacognosy class
> 
> probably takes place within a year? of

Considering he's spent most of his conscious memory trying to prove that humans weren't livestock for Nobles to submit at will, Frankenstein finds it incredibly ironic that he finds himself falling to his knees in front of one after all these years. Voluntarily, of course, but the irony is still a bit too great for him not to find a _bit_ of satirical humor by he situation. 

Yet Frankenstein can't ever be _truly_ humiliated that he is a servant because the only Noble he falls to his knees for is his Master. He knows that his soul can belong to no better man that even he himself pales in comparison. 

The teacup makes a light _chink_ as his Master sets it down onto the saucer with his dominant hand, because the other is currently placed on top of Frankenstein's head, offering him an anchor as he kneels down beside his feet, hands clasped back and head set down in complete subservience. No bondage, no tools—because Frankenstein's submissiveness freely offered of his own volition, and not because of command. Not that he thinks it really matters, considering he's the one who has requested this in the first place, asked if Raizel would mind his servant on his knees after he has served him tea. 

Raizel _has_ minded, at the very beginning, because his Master cares and worries for him. Yet it's become an enlightening experience for both of them—with how touch-starved they both were, even the brushes of Raizel's hands against Frankenstein's head filled both of them with euphoria. Over time, his Master has found particular joy playing with the long, overarching strands of his hair, and learned how to 'pet', the latter information supplied by a certain werewolf. 

The hand that's only been lightly playing with the curls and fringes of his hair properly sinks down into his mane. Frankenstein exhales softly and tilts his head so the fingers would have better access, as much as he could in his current position—kneeling down, hands firmly clasped behind his back. They roam around freely, massaging and feeling the strands fall like silk between them, and Frankenstein finds himself sinking down. 

After a stillness in time—minutes, hours, days, he has not beem in a fitting condition to determine—a soft sigh accentuates the silence. 

"Frankenstein," his master murmurs his name gently moments after, elegant and soft-spoken as always. The word is sugary sweet as the tea he drinks, and despite the fog that has comfortably settled over the kneeling servant's head, the almost-whisper cuts through it all and reaches him easily. 

It takes a heartbeat for Frankenstein to find his words again. "Yes, Master?" He slurs, tongue tripping over words uncharacteristically; he may have come up, but it's difficult to keep his clarity when the fingers continue to stroke his scalp, pressing down sensually to make him shiver every few moments. 

Raizel hesitates for a slice of a second, but he hides it well. "Would you like to go further?" 

Further? He can't possibly guess what his Master is planning, but he nods in complete trust. The Noblesse already owns his soul, and he uses the superiority over him to shower Frankenstein, as undeserving as he was, with his infinite kindness and love. Whatever his Master decides, he knows he will only enjoy it. 

"Close your eyes," his Master commands, and his eyes close shut before the order even registers in his mind. A pleasant hum comes from above, then a flare of the Noblesse's powers. Frankenstein is curious what is happening, but he had received a direct command, so he only bites his lips and obeys. 

When he finally opens his eyes, he is faced with his Master's cock laying on his cheek, the feverish warmth pressing against his skin. 

Oh. 

His Master looms over him with such concentrated gaze that a threatened tremor runs down Frankenstein's body from being subject to it—although his waking mind always knows that he is not in danger, he will never be in danger with Master, he is only looking so hard because he _cares_ for Frankenstein so much. In return, he gives his Master an utterly devilish, encapsulating smirk as he draws himself back a few inches to let his lips brush against the tip. The noble's posture eases at his action, although his eyes are still abject with cautiousness.

His Master—ah, that word hits him so much stronger with his head half dredged in subspace—has gifted him with something Frankenstein hasn't even hoped for, because that would be stepping out of his station by a long shot, and he is still so unsure. Frankenstein wishes to put it right, but his tongue is still sluggish and his mind refuses to cooperate, so he simply tips the length into himself deeper, determined to show him through his actions just how much he adores this gift he has been showered with, how much he adores _Raizel_. 

He's awarded with a quick exhale when he swallows with the head right at the back of his throat, taking the entire length properly into his esophagus. Frankenstein struggles to find a good balance of breath because it has been a while since he's had a chance to practice with his mouth, but he recovers before his Master would become concerned, shooting a quick smile upwards as he concentrates on taking it deeper and deeper.

It takes a while to swallow the whole length into his airway with how long and thick it is—it's inhumane and almost _monstrous_ , he thinks, easily the biggest he's ever tried to take. Even with his consistent effort to please his Master, he finds himself out of breath and choking against his will, but his heart only hammers furiously and his orgasm stirs. 

"Good," Raizel murmurs softly when he finally finishes ramming the entire cock into his throat and looks up for approval. "No. Don't move. Stay like this," Raizel stops his head with a light touch when Frankenstein tries to pull back so he can slam his head back down. 

His Master's command is one of words and not of blood, respecting Frankenstein's free will, but it binds him as efficiently as the latter may. He immediately pauses, understanding the command, and eases his throat until it would feel like a hot, wet sleeve around Raizel's cock. The hand that has left him returns, the fingers running down through his strands again, providing pinpricks of sensation against his scalp.

Frankenstein's eyes close until they're half-lidded. He hears the teacup leave the saucer, as well as the wind blow through the soft curtains hanging around the window his Master keeps watch so often. A long line of drool slips from his mouth and drips down his chin and to the floor, but he's too gone to care about the stain. 

Knowing he is in safe hands, he lets his mind stray, lets the sense of time slip away from him. "Frankenstein," a cautious voice calls out for him after god knows how many hours have passed. "Frankenstein, it is evening," his Master repeats for him patiently when he makes a curious sound around the cock impaling his throat right open. 

_Already?_ He groans, realizing their mind link has been flared open. His eyes scatter to the window to notice that the sun is already beyond the horizon. _A-Ah, I should be preparing dinner_. Although eating isn't a requirement for Nobles, he's spent the last decade meticulously preparing his Master's three meals and the following dessert and tea. There would be no excuse for his tardiness, when he has been given such a generous gift. 

_Yes_ , Raizel agrees then grabs onto Frankenstein's long locks to pull himself out, only to find himself deterred by a firm hand against his wrist. The voice that echoes around the chambers of Frankenstein's skull is lightly curious. _Do you want something more from me?_

_Yes, Master. Please, Master._ He doesn't trust himself to use his words so he projects the image directly into Raizel, and his Master follows wordlessly, sinking his long and elegant fingers to grip the base of Frankenstein's strands and snapping his hips. His Master's breathing turns ragged and uneven as he nears orgasm, and he when finally spills himself, Frankenstein swallows equally breathlessly, determined not to choke. He succeeds on that front, although a bit of come slips out in the corner of his lips.

He pulls himself out, and the two of them simply sit—Frankenstein on the floor, Raizel on the sofa—listening to each other's synchronized breaths.

Once the lazy post-orgasmic haze clears, Frankenstein clears his throat and organizes himself back on his knees. "Not that I'm complaining, Master," he starts along with a swipe of his tongue against the corner of his mouth to steal away a few stray drops, "but may I ask what prompted this... today?" Because Raizel has never shown interest in sex until today—though that's nothing unusual, since in his decade of staying in Lukedonia he doesn't think he has met _any_ noble that has shown interest in sex—and he's infinitely curious by nature. Also, if it's possible, he'd like to repeat whatever it had been so this can happen again. 

"If you wish to do this again, all you must do is _ask_ , Frankenstein," Raizel says with the almost-empty teacup against his lips, his pants immaculately spotless as usual. "As for what, I've been inspired by your own mind."

Oh god. Oh _fucking_ god. Frankenstein thought he had been pretty thorough hiding his more indecent and perverted thoughts regarding his Master. He feels like crawling into a hole and dying than deal with the embarrassment he is feeling now.

"Ah," Raizel notes, "the imagery. They've been supplied to me while you had been asleep." 

He doesn't know if that's better or worse. Although he can't find himself to complain when he's still riding in the high of being in subspace for so long; if whatever his Master saw led to him getting laid for the first time in a decade. Yet it doesn't excuse that Raizel has been forcefully subject to all those pornographic thoughts. "Forgive me, Master, I'll learn to control my mind better so you need not to see. Or not sleep. Not sleeping is also an option." 

"No need, they've been very... educational." Raizel's crimson eyes gleam in the unlit room, and Frankenstein wonders what else he has seen in the depths of his unconscious mind. "Frankenstein." 

"Master," he replies automatically, then brings himself to full height. His mind is far clearer than it had been this morning, the strains and creases cleared out from his brain. He bows perfunctorily, an authentic smile easily forming on his face, "thank you for indulging me, Master." He knows his Master had to do this just for his sakes, with Nobles hardly having a sex drive. The thought warms his heart.

A rare, shy smile appears on Raizel's face at his appreciation. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> i havent gotten proper sleep this week because of midterms so i dont accept constructive criticism (but then i never receive constructive criticism fight me in the pit) 
> 
> my twitter is @tsunbrownie if you wanna talk to me (please talk to me)


End file.
